It's okay to tell a Lie
by WakingUpInVegas
Summary: A 13/Wilson relationship. *Review ! :
1. Prologue

*** I Don't have anythign to do with House MD. I am not affliacted with it. **

**** This is my first Fan-fic, be nice ! **:)

Prologue

The familiar sound of someone, a stranger, a girl I met at the bar, silently slid off the covers and got dressed. The joys of being single, but nothing ever satisfied me. What I would give to not hear this familiar noise.

Her belt buckle hit the floor with a quiet thud and I thought I heard her mumble under her breath. She found her bag and left the room. I wasn't about to stop her. I was used to this. Before, when I first started these 'one night stands' I would try and stop them, hurting more after another one left. I stopped caring. All I care about is fulfilling my life, making it worth while.

The clock read three-thirty and I groaned at the thought of waking up at seven. Groaning at the thought of always feeling numb, always doing things to please others. I was tired of life. I thought that giving up these all nighters would make me see life in a new colour, but it didn't. I thought that if I went back to my old ways, I wouldn't feel numb anymore. Of course no one knew how I felt. I wasn't one to share my thoughts or emotions. I closed my eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

I awoke before my alarm, still feeling nothing. I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. An idea that has been floating around in my mind for a while, popped into my never ending thoughts.

Still feeling lifeless, I walked into the bathroom that branched off from my room, and gripped the sides of the sink. I've had enough of this bull shit life. My life has become a downwards spiral for the past year. I feel so alone.

My body ached for the pain that I was about to afflict upon myself. I felt my hands shake as I rummaged through the drawer. I was looking for something specific. I blindly reached around until I came across a small razor blade.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Thirteen! Take a chest X-ray of our patient." Dr. House limped towards me, looking scruffy as ever. "And we're looking for…" I asked, knowing I was going to regret asking."

House rolled his eyes and popped a Vicodin pill. "Were you and Foreman passing notes again? We're looking for Lung cancer"

"Lung cancer? You never start with cancer. She was admitted yesterday. How can you be sure?"

"That's why we're getting an x-ray, duh!" He waved his hand down, Valley-girl style, and then limped away. I was surprised at the fact that I didn't care if House was being, well, House. I've been noticing lately that I've lost interest in things I enjoy. I'm not saying I enjoy his eight-year old personality. How much more can I take of this?

I made my way down to our patient's room. My mind was too occupied this morning when House handed out the case file, the file that I left on the table. I wasn't about to go back, I didn't feel like being mocked.

Emily Turner was young looking, probably about eight-teen. She looked fragile and pale.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Hadley," I put on a fake smile. Emily grimaced. She obviously didn't want to be here. Neither did I.

I checked her IV fluids and reviewed her chart. Chronic cough, chest pain, and spitting up blood. Why are we testing for TB, it looks like lung cancer. Maybe I'm missing something; I can't put two and two together.

"We need to get a chest x-ray," I told her. She looked at me with no emotion. It felt like I was looking at myself.

"What are you looking for?" She crossed her arms and looked out the window. I didn't want to lie to her, but I also didn't want to make her worried.

"That's why we need the x-ray. Your symptoms lead up to many diagnoses, we need to narrow it down."

"Whatever."

"Alright, follow me."

*

"It's not cancer," I proclaimed.

"How can you be sure?" Taub spoke up.

"See there?" House pointed to the x-ray. "A small spot on the left lung,"

"That means it could be Tuberculosis. She displays symptoms for both." I argued. Knowing I wasn't going to win.

"Get a consult and prove me wrong." House rolled his eyes.

I grabbed the x-ray and headed to the oncology department head, Doctor Wilson.

I knocked on his office door and waited.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a polite manner, wearing his goofy smile. Butterflies exploded inside my stomach and I smiled at the fact that I wasn't feeling so numb.

"I need a consult," I informed him. He led me into his office. I always liked his office, but I never spent much time in here.

"House thinks its cancer, but I don't" He took the sheet from me and put it on the light.

"I can see where you're going. The spot on the lung isn't progressed enough to tell." He took the x-ray off of the wall light and handed it back to me.

"Thanks," I turned to leave.

"Thirteen," I turned around, facing a nervous Wilson.

"What are you doing for lunch?" He nervously looked at the ceiling. All I could do was laugh, but I kept it in. He was probably terrified right now.

"Nothing, why?"

He paused, "Will you…willyouhavelunchwithme?"

"I'm sorry, what?" This was getting awkward.

"Sorry," He scratched his head. "Will you have lunch with…me?" His face turned red.

"Sounds great," I smiled, and the butterflies returned. What's happening? Why do I all of a sudden feel this way? Wait, why am I complaining? I should embrace this moment. I couldn't help but smile.

Wilson let out a sigh of relief. "I'll meet you at twelve."

I turned and left the office. I was feeling giddy inside, almost bubbly. I probably looked like Doctor Cameron, not physically, but the somewhat expression on my face.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The emotion I felt just a few hours ago was gone. It has been replaced with nothingness—again. How I wish this to be gone!

I pushed the down button on the elevator and waited impatiently for the doors to open.

I got into the elevator and drew in a deep breath. I was too concentrated on my wondering thoughts, that I forgot to let the air back out.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked; I didn't care who.

"Stressed," I replied.

The doors opened to reveal the lobby. I slowly walked to the cafeteria, hoping to see Wilson already there.

I spotted him sitting at a table by the window, he looked over and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Shall we?" Wilson gestured to the line up that was starting to form. I nodded and bit my lip.

"Long line…" He trailed off; I could see he was trying to make conversation. I wasn't that great of a conversation starter. I didn't know what to talk about; we didn't know each other very well and it felt awkward.

"I think I'm going to get a milk shake." I stared at the menu.

"Good choice," I don't know how House can strike up a conversation with him. I guess it takes time.

"How long have you known House?" I asked him.

"Too long," We both laughed.

The line moved into the food area, and we picked up what ever our taste buds craved.

I ended up in the paying line behind Wilson.

"Together or separate?" The casher asked.

I was about to say separate, but Wilson beat me to it,

"Together," He looked at me and smiled.

We carried our lunch to the table and sat down.

"Thanks," I said while opening up my salad. My wrist felt itchy and automatically, I scratched it. It was still itchy, but I ignored it.

Wilson looked at me over his sandwich; I noticed his eyes were a light shade of brown today.

I reached for my salad dressing and tried to open it. I was never any good with opening packages.

"Here, let me help." He reached over the table. I gave him the dressing and the sleeve of my lab coat slid down as I moved my arm upwards. He grabbed my forearm—not my wrist. Then I clued in.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wilson started abruptly at my wrist. I looked down, feeling ashamed. I felt a small trickle escape from the cut. I must have re-opened it when I scratched it. I looked around the room and noticed a few people staring at us.

"You can let go," I muttered, looking at my fork. This was embarrassing, I couldn't look at him.

"Remy…" He whispered and I looked up at him at the mention of my name. Never has he called me Remy before.

I looked down again, at my wrist. The cut wasn't completely straight across and wasn't perfect.

"It's nothing, just my cat."

"Right…" I felt his gaze. "Is it your—" I cut him off.

"No, it's not." I said firmly. How could a nice conversation turn into this? I know he's giving me a second chance to confess. I felt like I was back in school and I getting in trouble by the teacher.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." I bit my lip.

"Then, I'll just have to leave." I still didn't look at him. A part of me was happy for the attention he was giving me. Another part was feeling ashamed and miserable, praying that he wouldn't tell anyone about this—especially House.

"Then I'll follow." He said even more firmly. This was a side of Wilson I've never seen. I know he's Houses conscience, but does he try to be everyone's?

I remained seated. It would look odd if Wilson and I were walking together. Someone would think something was going on between us.

"Why should I tell you?" I questioned him, while looking out the window.

"I...well...um…because…I, I care about you." He spit out. I turned my head to look at him. He was red in the face and it looked like he was sweating. Did I make him nervous? I guess Wilson is one to trust, I could tell him why, or I just could BS him.

"You don't know me,"

"But, I want to know you." He smiled, but not in a creepy way, but in a friendly way.

I looked at my un-eaten salad and sighed. A good start to a relationship is trust, no secrets. No secrets would mean to spill everything about myself. I don't think I could handle that.

"I didn't do it because of my disease," I paused. "Well, have you ever just felt numb? Like no emotion or anything?" I wasn't going to reveal too much. "When you feel like the whole world is against you, knowing that no one's there for you." I bit my lip as I tried to hold back the tears that were building up. I ran my fingers through my hair and drew in a deep breath. I wasn't one to really show emotion.

I felt something touch my hand. It was warm and gentle. I realized that it was Wilsons. I looked up at him and saw tenderness in his eyes. He nodded, as to continue.

Ever since Eric and I broke up, I've felt more alone than ever. Before when Kunther," My lip trembled and tears fell down my cheeks. I looked away from Wilson.

"Do you want to go some where private?" He asked; concern in his voice. I nodded.

We stood up from the table, my hands were shaking. He put an arm around my shoulder and we headed for the lobby stairs.

We didn't talk until we reached his office. Thank god House wasn't here. He would have made the situation even more awkward.

Wilson sat down on the couch with me, he took my hands. His were warm against my cold ones. It felt nice. By now, I stopped crying. I felt that I could hand myself now.

"Kunther was the only one I could really talk to. We never showed it in front of House, for obvious reasons. But we were pretty close. When he was gone, I was completely alone." I couldn't believe that I was spilling my problems out to Wilson. I felt kind of relieved to let it out.

"Its okay, Remy," Wilson spoke with a soft tone.


	5. Chapter 4

4

Wilson and I sat in silence. I was starting to feel bored and House was probably looking for me to do some pointless tests.

"I should get back to work," Wilson nodded and I got up and left. I let out a sigh of relief as I made my way to the diagnostics office. House was no where to be found. Taub and Eric were sitting at the table, deep in conversation. It was still awkward to work with Eric. I sat down across from the boys' debate.

"It's cancer," Taub argued.

"We don't know yet. The spot on the lung is not big enough to tell."

"Thirteen, please tell Forman that it's cancer."

"Sorry, I think its TB."

"You only think its cancer because House is pissed at you." Eric concluded.

"Why, what happened?" I asked wanting to know what happened between lunch and now.

"I backed into his bike…" He trailed of, looking embarrassed.

"Ouch, how did he know it was you?"

"He was on it." I started to laugh, picturing the moment.

"Oh," I leaned back into my chair.

Our pagers went off and we quickly ran out of the room. Nurses were racing around the room, grabbing equipment.

"What's going on?" I asked

"She started coughing up blood."

*

"A new symptom," House turned away from the white board to face us. "Go,"

"Pneumonia," Taub called out.

"You're just guessing." House replied, sounding annoyed.

"It could be cystic fibrosis." I looked up from the folder.

"Why could Taub think of that?" He mocked.

"Was there a sign of clubbing in her fingers?" Eric asked, wanting to prove me wrong.

"Thirteen, go run a genetics test. Taub, fix my bike. Forman, check the patients house." We jumped from our seats and went on our way. I went to the nurses' station to pick up a consent form.

Emily was awake watching TV when I walked in. She was alone; I haven't seen any visitors for her yet. Her parents just recently died and she didn't seem all too friendly.

"I need you to sign this consent form. We need to do some genetic testing." I patiently asked her.

"What's wrong with me?" She turned her head to face me; a scared look appeared in her eyes.

"We're not one-hundred percent sure yet. That's why I need to do this test." I felt like I was repeating myself.

"That's what you said when you went to do the X-ray." She looked down at the consent form, and signed it. I withdrew a small sample of her blood and took it and the clipboard with me to run the test.

The test took me most of the afternoon to complete. I now just had to wait for the results.

Wilson saw that I was waiting for something and came over.

"Hey…" He said awkwardly.

"Hi,"

"What do you think your patient has?" He asked.

"Cystic Fibrosis." I made small talk with him.

"So, you ruled out cancer and TB?"

"Not totally, we still think it may be either one."

"Dr. Hadley?" A nurse called. I waved to Wilson as I went to pick up the results.


End file.
